Jeshichan & Kairachan's first real fic together
by Kaira-chan
Summary: Warning: Malik, Yami MalikRyou((Well, thats not bSome VERY disturbing Yaoi couples...that somehow just seem so right - Jouad -)), YamiHonda, MaiSeto.
1. Chapter 1

Kaira-chan: Hylo, Jeshi-chan and I are finally writing a story together.   
Yami Kaira: Ra help us -.-;   
Kaira-chan : Instead of two separate stories, we're writing one ^-^   
Jeshi-chan: **Making strange noises in the background** Pretty kitty!!   
Pharaoh Yami: O_o What the hells wrong with her?   
Bakura: I told Kaira not to give her that Jolt ((Don't own)) .   
Kaira-chan: I'm sorry I didn't listen .   
Yami: So what's this story about?   
Jeshi-chan: I LIKE TRAFFIC LIGHTS!!!   
Kaira-chan: **Joins in singing the I like traffic lights song*   
Jeshi-chan: I'm Yami Bakura's wife, and I'm proud ^-^   
Bakura: =.= Neither Kaira nor Jeshi own Yu-Gi-Oh   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
CHARACTER GUIDE!!   
Kaira-chan writing the parts of; Yami, Ryou, Anzu (Expect lots of bashing people), Malik, Yami Malik and Seto.   
Jeshi-chan writing the parts of; Bakura, Yugi, Jonouchi, Mokuba, Honda and Mai…   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
**In the pit of a volcano**   
Yami: Yugi!! I'm hot .   
Kaira-chan: I know that Yami *Glomps him*   
Yami: YUGI!!!! I'm hot .   
Yugi: *seductive looking* So am I…   
Yami: O_o …..*Blinx*   
Yami Kaira: You stay away form him bitch! *Slaps Yugi*   
Yami: O_O   
Kaira-chan: *Snuggles more up to him*   
Yami: Hey! That's my hikari . If you weren't a Yami I would've sent you too the shadow realm by now .   
Yami Kaira: Yes, I am a yami. Therefore, we were meant to be *Huggles Yami with Kaira-chan*   
Jeshi-chan: *rolling around laughing for no reason* HAHAHAHAHAHA!!! *stares at sky* O.O…Oooooh…purdy….   
Ryou: Um..maybe we should get out of the volcano before the psycho's fall in…   
Yami Malik and Yami and Bakura: HEY .   
Ryou: I was talking about YK, Kaira and Jeshi…the authors . Only a psycho would put us in an active volcano for the setting…   
Jeshi-chan: It's not active!!…YET…*naughty thoughts*   
Ryou: *Points down pit of volcano* Then what the hell do you call that? *Volcano filled with lava*   
Jeshi-chan: …Someone who didn't make it to the bathroom in time….????   
All: O_ O   
Yami Malik: What the hell are you thinking of--- . Us men don't need to hear that   
Yami: Who said you were a man…   
Yami Malik: . IT'S MY HIKARI WHO LOOKS LIKE A GIRL .   
Malik: HEY!!!!!!   
Jonouchi: A very sexy girl, might I add!! ^_^   
Malik: *u.u* **Blushing** Jonochi-kun   
All: O_O   
Jeshi-chan: What??? Why is everyone's faces fucked up??? Hello?????? I missed something…didn't I???? O.o…   
Yami Malik: My hikari just confessed his love for Jonouchi…   
Malik: . I DID NOT!! I was simply accepting a compliment…   
Yami: Uh huh…sure…   
Jonouchi: *slaps Malik* You bitch!! *stomps away*   
Malik: JONOUCHI-KUN!! I'm sorry! I didn't mean it *Runs up to him and hugs him gently* I just thought you wanted it kept a secret…   
All: O_O!!!!!   
Jonouchi: *wraps his arms around Malik* NO!! I want to announce it to the world!!! *kisses him*   
Malik: **Kisses back**   
Yami Kaira: …what a disturbing pairing.. JESHI!!! KAIRA!!! .   
Kaira-chan: *Glomping Yami* Yes?   
Jonouchi: What's the big deal, Yami Kaira??? It's not like I care if Seto gets jealous!!   
Seto: *Turns red* It was a one time thing you mutt…   
All: (You guessed it) O_O   
Jeshi-chan: *stares at Bakura* O.O…BAKURA!!! *huggles Bakura* ^.^   
Bakura: Um…-_-;   
Ryou: No one loves me .   
Yami Malik: I do… *Looks at all the O.O's* not love anything on this planet .   
Ryou: *Sniff sniff* *A single tear runs down his face*   
Yami Malik: I'm sorry…*whipes it away*   
Anzu: I think we should get out of the volcano now…the lava's rising… *Her shoes are being melted away by the lava*   
Bakura: I know what to do…the ONLY way to stop a volcano…is to throw something in…*picks up Anzu and tosses her in the volcano* There!! Problem solved.   
Jeshi-chan: Hee hee!! Bakura's my hero!! *huggles*   
Anzu: I'm melting O.O Mmmeeeelllltttinnngggg *Disappears under lava*   
Yami: I do think she was right though…lets go!! *Has to drag along Kaira and Yami Kaira because they won't let go of him*   
Bakura: Oh, so what I did is WRONG??   
Jeshi-chan: Of course not!!   
Bakura: O.o…Whatever…   
Yami: No, you weren't wrong. You did the world a favor. It's just she was right… *Lava eating away at his new leather shoes* My shoes .   
Mai: Let's get the hell out of here…Don't worry, Seto. I'LL save you!! *picks him up and runs away*   
Seto: . I was perfectly safe where I was **Was hanging from the lader on his helicopter before Mai grabbed him**   
Mai: But you'll be even SAFER in the BACKSEAT of my car!! ^_^   
Seto: SOMEONE HELP!! I'm going to get AIDS . *Is carried away by Mai*   
Yami: Was he implying Mai sleeps around?   
Ryou: *Nods* She has…I should know   
All: O_O   
Yami: I can't argue that I haven't had some either ((Kaira and Yami Kaira look VERY pissed))… *Shrugs*   
Jonouchi: Why do you think I went gay?   
Malik: Me too *Nods and huggles Jonouchi closer**   
Yami Malik: Well…techniacly, you still look like a girl…   
Malik: . STOP SAYING THAT!!!   
Mokuba: *wasn't paying attention from the start* Hey…where's my brother??? O.o..   
Yami: He will forever live in your heart little one *Puts hand comfortingly on Mokuba's shoulder*   
Mokuba: *looks scared* Ahhh!! He's touching my special spot!! Help!!   
Honda: *slaps Yami* You bitch!! I told you to not touch other men, didn't last night mean anything to you at all!?!   
Yami: =.= You consider Mokuba a man? Of course last night meant something to me, I was with you *Huggles him gently*   
All: . This story is filled with disturbing couples…   
Jeshi-chan: THE most disturbing one has got to be me and Bakura!!   
Bakura: *shudders*   
Ryou: …you two are together? Bakura, you never told me you were straight…   
Bakura: *sweat droppies* Um…heheheh…who said anything about…being straight?? Heheheheh…   
Jeshi-chan: Bakura…_   
Yami: *Looks at Yami Kaira and Kaira who are still clinging to him even though he's hugging Honda* Yes, Bakura and I a passionately in love *Give Bakura and Honda the "Play-along or were doomed" look* *Pulls Bakura into a passionate kiss*   
Jeshi-chan: EEEKK!! NO NO NO!!!! *slaps Yami and grabs Bakura* YOU STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM HIM, YOU CRAZY PHARAOH DUDE GUY PERSON!!! *huggles Bakura* Don't worry, Bakura. He'll never touch you again!! *glares at Yami*   
Honda: *Turns away* *Sniff sniff*   
Yami Kaira and Kaira: Oh!! Yay! Yami's a bi, and he has two boyfriends! *look at each other* and two girlfriends!! *Glomp him together* *Then fight over whose boyfriend he is more of*   
Jeshi-chan: CORRECTION…he has only ONE boyfriend..and that is NOT MY Bakura!!! *huggles Bakura protectively*   
Kaira-chan: But how can you separate them. There so perfect. My two fav. Bishis ^-^   
Jeshi-chan: *walks over to Kaira-chan..still holding on to Bakura..so she's dragging him. She slaps Kaira-chan* STOP IT!! I did NOT need to hear that!!!   
Kaira-chan: *Glares* *Bitch-slaps Jeshi* Meanie head .   
Jeshi-chan: *bitch-slaps Yami Kaira-chan* YOU deserve this more!! *laughs histerically*   
Yami Kaira: *Death glares* I have no problem with pulling out your vital organs, while you scream in pain. I have no problem bulling you apart and dragging out your intestines, then throwing you're heart into that there Lava pit* *Lavas still rising* Do not temp me mortal…   
Jeshi-chan: HA!! Joke's on you!! There is NO way you can get rid of me! I'm THAT annoying. It's just like Anzu..she'll come back, she ALWAYS does…I am one of those EXTREMELY annoying people who will always come back..no matter what you do..and it's no use sending me to that Shadow Realm place either…I'm so annoying and cheerful, I'll end up destroying it!! MWAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!!! ^_^   
Yami Kaira: All the more times I get to torture you *Evil smirk* Come here little piggy *Walks up to Jeshi* It's time for your goreing…   
Bakura: *gets in the way* NO!! Don't you touch her…WAIT A MINUTE, WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING…AND SAYING?!?!?   
Kaira-chan: Jeshi…no abusing your authoring powers .   
Jeshi-chan: I'm not abusing them…I'm putting them to good!! ^_^   
Kaira-chan: *Finishes her sentence* Use… Anyways, I consider it abusing them, since in real like, Bakura would never like you. Just like I'm not abusing my authoring powers with that there Yami *Gestures to Yami*   
All: O_O   
Kaira: What? *Turns to see Yami passionately making out with Yami Kaira* YK!!!! DON'T ABUSE YOUR DAMNED POWERS!!!!   
Jeshi-chan: Come on, Kaira-chan!! You know you want to!! YOU - HAVE - THE - POWER!!! It's that simple…and you can even stop Yami from loving Yami Kaira…I think…I hope…I don't know….but it's all good!! Try it!! It's fun, and they HAVE to do what you tell them!! ^-^   
Kaira-chan: Can't…abuse…powers….must resist urge….   
Jeshi-chan: *Chanting* You have to. You have to…   
Yami: *Pulls away from Yami Kaira* *Slaps her* *Then kisses her* *The slaps her* *Then kisses her* *This keeps up for a while, until he just stops moving*   
Yami Malik: YES!! NOW'S MY CHANCE!! *Draws the Knife-rod thing* DIE PHARAOH!! *Trips and falls down volcano…NOT into the lava, the other side of the volcano…I like Yami M.*   
Jonouchi: *covers Malik's eyes* Don't watch, my love…   
Malik: My poor poor demented psycho yami…oh well…he may be gone, but I still have you… *Hugs Jonouchi tighter*   
Yami Malik: **From bottom of cliff** I'M NOT DEAD YET YOU MORON!!   
Malik: Yes, he may be gone, but as long as I'm with you I'll be OK…. He will always live in my heart…   
Yami Malik: HIKAR- AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!   
Mokuba: *looking around*…Why are we in a volcano?? Err..on top of a volcano?…err…WHERE are we??? O.O   
Kaira: In the volcano ^-^   
Jeshi-chan: On top of the volcano ^-^   
*Kaira and Jeshi glare at each other, and begin arguing over where they are until….*   
*The volcano disappears*   
**Everyone still around…lay suspended in the air for a while…*   
All: AHHHHH!!!! *Fall*   
Jeshi: Your such an airhead Kaira-chan .   
All: *Hit the ground* *Look around, and see Yami Malik and….*   
All: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!   
~~~~~~~~~~   
Kaira-chan: Yeah, that was the end of the chappy. Cliffy ^-^   
Yami Karia: .   
Jeshi: Read my other fics. My pen name is Yami Bakura's Wife…   
Bakura: *Glares* I still don't know when the stupid wedding took place…   
Pharaoh Yami: Oh, you were drunk ^-^   
Bakura: YOU WERE THERE?? **Pharaoh Yami nods* AND YOU DIDN'T STOP ME??? . Damn you…   
Yami: But you looked so happy at the wedding…   
Bakura: You were there too???!!!   
Kaira-chan: I think that was because of him being drunk. I mean, did you see him his the Jose Curvio's?   
Bakura: And you??!!   
Yami Kaira: I was there too…   
Bakura: . DAMN YOU ALL!! . Please review…   



	2. Important Notice!

~~~NOT A CHAPTER OR ANYTHING, THIS IS AN IMPORTANT NOTICE!~~~  
  
Okay, just so you peoples know, this is NOT Kaira-chan, this is Jeshi-chan. I am on Kaira-chan's account and am putting up these notices to say that..  
  
KAIRA-CHAN IS GROUNDED FOR 2 WEEKS, SO SHE WON'T BE ABLE TO UPDATE ANY STORIES OR READ YOUR REVIEWS OR WHATEVER THE HELL ELSE SHE DOES THAT I DON'T...lol  
  
Oh, she also wanted me to say something about her "bastard parents" as she calls them...so uh...let's see..  
  
Okay, so you see, unlike Kaira-chan, I love my parents...actually, I love my mum...I hate my dad's guts, and I'd wish he'd die..but to say something about Kaira-chan's parents...um...let's see...  
  
THEY'RE JUST BEING BIG BIG BIG MEANIES!!  
  
Actually, she was grounded for swearing at her dad...I wouldn't be grounded for swearing at MY dad, my mum would probably give me $5 for it. She'd think it's hilarious...  
  
BUT NOT KAIRA-CHAN'S PARENTS!! They grounded her, so on her behalf, I'll just say, "YOU BIG BIG MEANIES!! 2 WEEKS IS THE WORST GROUNDING TIME EVER!!!"  
  
Thank you people, and Kaira-chan will be back in 2 weeks...hopefully less...^_^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
